Dragonball GT: Lessons
by rylansato
Summary: Scatter decides to give the group a history lesson. He takes them to the Lookout and with Dende's help they use the Pendulum Room to witness the events from Raditz's arrival to the defeat of Buu.


Dragonball GT: History Lesson

Scatter walked down the halls of Orange Star High School. He was not on his way to class or to the restroom or even to the cafeteria. He had already graduated from high school. He was meeting up with his friends as soon as they got out of class. Ion, Camino, Okara and Leeta were all in the same class. Pan and Bra were in their own class. Scatter was by himself in school. He was a lonely Saiyan kid with no friends in school. He was picked on a lot due to him having a tail. He refused to remove it for that reason and among others. The others had their tails removed. Goku, a long time ago back before he won the Martial Arts Tournament when he fought Piccolo. And Vegeta's was cut off by Yajirobe when he and Goku fought for the first time. He continued to walk down the hallway looking for his friends' classroom. Moments later, he found it. It was almost time for them to leave. He decided to wait until then. He leaned against the wall in a typical Vegeta fashion. A few minutes later, the door opened and students filed out. His friends had walked right by him and not noticed him at all. He was about to yell for them but then he decided on another approach. He raised his power level to the point where he almost went Super Saiyan. Okara, Leeta, Ion and Camino stopped in their tracks. They turned around to see Scatter standing there. They walked up to him.

"Scatter what are you doing here?" Okara asked.

"I'll explain later once we have everybody. I don't feel like explaining it twice. Right now we need to get Pan and Bra." Scatter said.

They walked down the hallway and caught up with Pan and Bra.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Pan asked.

"I've come to get you guys. We're going to the Lookout." Scatter said.

"What for?" Bra asked.

"A history lesson."

"History lesson? What history lesson?" Ion asked.

"You guys wanted to know about what battles took place before we arrived. And I'm going to show you." Scatter explained.

"How?" Leeta asked.

"There's a room on the Lookout that's called The Pendulum Room. It'll sort of send us to the past. Our physical bodies will stay here but our minds will create a dream body and will be sent to wherever we're going. Kakarot used the room when Kami trained him and Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Choutzu used it when Nappa and Vegeta first came to Earth. Trunks, Goten and Marron are already there waiting. Now everybody touch one another and then put your hands on my back. I'm going to use Instant Transmission."

Scatter touched his forehead with his index and middle fingers, and in an instant, they were gone. No sooner then they disappeared they reappeared on the Lookout. Trunks, Goten and Marron walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Marron said.

"Are you three ready as well?" Scatter asked.

The three nodded.

"Ok let's go." Scatter said.

They all walked into the room where Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting.

"Ok guys, we'll be going back to when my father Raditz came to this planet and Kakarot found out about his Saiyan heritage." Scatter said.

The group entered the circle. They closed their eyes and cleared their minds. When they reopened them, they were standing behind the KAME House. Scatter led the way as they snuck around the corner. They stuck their heads around the corner to see Goku hop off the Nimbus Cloud with Gohan in his arms.

"Hey guys. Is anyone home?" Goku called out.

"Huh, Goku?" Bulma said.

Krillin, Bulma and Roshi came out to greet their friend.

"Wow, that's Papa?" Pan whispered.

Just then, Krillin, Bulma and Roshi freaked out.

"What happened?" Bra asked.

"They just found out that the kid is Goku's son." Scatter replied.

Gohan went off to play with Tortoise and a crab. The group watched as the younger versions of Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Bulma and Roshi discussed something. They could not quite hear what they were saying. Just then, Goku's expression just got serious. They watched as Goku looked around. The group could sense the same power level that Goku was sensing. Just then, Raditz came from the skies and landed in front of them.

"Who's that?" Pan asked.

"That's Raditz. My father." Scatter replied.

Just then, Raditz's tail knocked Krillin into the side of the house.

"KRILLIN!" Goku yelled.

Goku looked back to see a tail flicker around.

"He's got a tail too."

"Ah, so you finally realize who I am." Raditz said.

Krillin stumbled out of the hole in the house.

"Krillin are you alright?"

"Careful he's not normal." Krillin said.

"You're not normal either my forgetful friend. You were born on the planet Vegeta and you are a Saiyan warrior, just like me." Raditz said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz your big brother."

"Goku has a….a brother?" Krillin said.

"Goku…he looks like…like you." Bulma said.

The group listened in on Raditz's explanation on why Goku ended up on Earth. Raditz walked towards the KAME House and explained the destruction of Vegeta. The destruction of Vegeta was actually caused by Frieza's Planet Buster but Raditz was told that a comet hit the planet and destroyed it. Goku got into his fighting stance readying himself for Raditz. Just then, Raditz kneed Goku in the stomach and sent him flying. Gohan ran to him but was intercepted by Raditz.

"Now Kakarot, if you want to see your kid again eliminate 100 of this species by tomorrow."

Just then, Raditz lifted himself into the air with Gohan in his arms and flew away.

"GOHAN!"

Goku collapsed on the shore and the others ran to his aid.

"NIMBUS!" Goku yelled.

Goku was going to go after him but was talked out of it by Roshi. But then there was a voice from the air.

"You're too weak."

Everybody was shocked to see Piccolo above them.

"PICCOLO!" Krillin said.

"I didn't know Piccolo was evil." Goten said.

"Yeah but we'll discuss that later." Scatter said.

Goku jumped on his Nimbus closed and flew off with Piccolo to face Raditz.

"Ok guys let's go see the fight. It's going on a little past Spindle Top Flats." Scatter said as he and his friends disappeared instantly. They arrived shortly before Goku and Piccolo arrived.

"Why does Gohan have a tail and Goten, Trunks and I never did?" Bra asked.

"That's because Kakarot hadn't gone Super Saiyan yet. Going Super Saiyan taints the blood, makes it impure. That's why none of our kids will have tails. If one goes Super Saiyan before the time of conception then it will be easier for the kid to go Super Saiyan, like Trunks and Goten." Scatter explained.

They watched the two warriors battle Raditz. Their initial attacks were unsuccessful. Just then they saw that Piccolo was missing an arm.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA Excuse me, has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it. It's green." Raditz said making fun of Piccolo."

Piccolo stood off to the side gathering his energy while Goku fought Raditz. Raditz threw Goku aside and Goku shot himself up into the air. He put his hands to his side and fired a kamehameha wave at Raditz. Raditz took off running. Goku moved his arms to make the wave follow him. Raditz in return fired a beam and shot Goku out of the air. Raditz turned his attention to Piccolo who was ready to fire his Special Beam Cannon.

"Special Beam Cannon, fire."

Piccolo fired his beam at Raditz and nicked his shoulder. The beam hit a mountain behind them. Raditz raised his left hand and was about to fire when Goku came up behind him and grabbed his tail. Raditz was now on the ground pleading for Goku to let go. Goku let go of his tail and Raditz kicked him to the ground. He walked over and put his foot on Goku's chest. Raditz drove his foot into Goku's stomach and Goku's screams echoed through the valley. Raditz was about to deliver a blow when something appeared on his scouter.

"What happened?" Camino asked.

"His scouter went off. He's sensing Gohan's hidden powers." Scatter said.

Just then Gohan jumped from Raditz's space pod. He stared down Raditz with such fury. Gohan screamed then lunged at Raditz. He flew head first into Raditz's armor, cracking it.

Gohan ran to Goku. Then Raditz came up, picked up Gohan and threw him to the side. He then walked where Gohan was lying and was about to fire an energy blast at him but he was grabbed from behind by Goku.

"Piccolo, your attack. Hurry up and use it."

Raditz struggled with Goku on his back trying to get him off while Piccolo powered up his attack.

"Special Beam Cannon, Fire!"

"KAKAROT!"

The beam flew towards the two Saiyan brothers, hitting them. Goku landed a few feet away from Raditz. Piccolo walked towards Raditz. After a few moments Piccolo stabbed Raditz in the head with his hand. Just then a ship flew over head. It was Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi. The ship landed and the passengers ran to Goku's side. Bulma tended to Gohan. Krillin knelt down next to Goku and held his hand.

"I'll wish you back, Goku." Krillin said.

Goku closed his eyes and died.

"GOKU!" Krillin yelled.

Goku's body disappeared.

"Hey look he's disappearing." Roshi said.

"This is Kami's work." Piccolo said. "He has something in store for him alright."

"What happened?" Pan asked.

"Kami summoned Goku's body to the check in station. At that point Goku was sent to King Kai's planet and trained for one year in preparation for the Saiyans' arrival." Scatter said. "Nothing really big happens now. Not until the Saiyans arrive. Piccolo takes Gohan and trains him to be a fighter. Right now we are headed back to the Lookout and we'll do this again only a year will have passed and the fight against the Saiyans will begin again. Now close your eyes and when you open them again we'll be in the Pendulum Room."

They all closed their eyes and when they opened them they were in fact in the Pendulum Room.

"Wow that was amazing." Trunks said.

"It felt like we were actually there." Okara said.

"Now Dende, send us to the time when Vegeta and Nappa first arrived on Earth and were fighting the Z fighters." Scatter said.

"No problem." Dende said.

The group closed their eyes once again.


End file.
